Leonard McCoy
Dr. Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy, był znanym lekarzem i naukowcem z XXII oraz XXIII wieku. Utalentowany chirurg, psycholog i egzobiolog był ważnym ekspertem w dziedzinie psychologii kosmicznej. Jako główny oficer medyczny, służył na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 oraz U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-A w sumie przez 27 lat. Dzieciństwo Leonard McCoy urodził się w "Starym Południowym" regionie Ameryki Północnej na Ziemi, w 2227. Był synem Davida McCoya. ( ; TAS: Once Upon a Planet; TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) McCoy uczęszczał do Uniwersytetu Mississippi w latach 40 XXIII wieku kiedy spotkał połączonego Trilla, Emony'ego, który odwiedzał Ziemię jako sędzia zawodów gimnastycznych. Dax pomyślałem, że McCoy "ma ręce chirurga" (ang.: "had the hands of a surgeon") i chcę zostać lekarzem. (DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations) :Nie ma pewnego dowodu, że kiedy Jadzia Dax rozmawiała o ich spotkaniu z Benjaminej Sisko miała na myśli bliższy kontakt. Zaczął studiować medycynę w (lub przed) 2245. Podczas nauki McCoy i jego przyjaciele często robili sobie kawały, np. zamieniali normalną szklankę na spreparowaną powodując oblanie koszuli pijącego. (TAS: The Practical Joker, The Pirates of Orion) :Data ukończenia studiów medycznych przez McCoya nigdy nie została potwierdzona w żadnym serialu lub filmie, jednak cztery lata szkoły średniej, a następnie cztery studiów medycznych, pozwoliłyby otrzymać uprawnienia w 2253, zakładając, że zaczął szkołę średnią w wieku 18 lat w 2245. Słowa Kirka w 2270, że McCoy praktykuje medycynę od 25 lat wydaję się być z tym zgodne. Wczesna kariera W 2251, McCoy wcielił w życie szeroki program medyczny na planecie Dramia II, gdzie ocalił dzięki temu Dramianskiego kolonistę o imieniu Kol-Tai, od sauriańskiego wirus]. Wkrótce po tym, jak McCoy wyjechał, Dramia II została zaatakowana przez zarazę, która zabiła prawie wszystkich kolonistów. (TAS: Albatross) thumb|left|Pierwsza wizyta na planecie [[Capella IV]] W 2253, McCoy opracował procedurę chirurgiczną dla mózgów humanoidów; przeszczepiania tkanki nerwowej do pnia mózgu, w celu utworzenia połączenia aksonowego między przeszczepiona tkanka a centralnymi zwojami (VOY: Lifesigns) Po awansie do stopnia komandora podporucznika, McCoy przebywał jakiś czas na planecie Capella IV gdzie przekonał się, że Capellan mało interesuje pomoc medyczna czy hospitalizacja a wkrótce potem dołączył do załogi , wyruszającej w misję pięcioletnią w 2266. Jego znajomość Capellan i ich obyczajów bardzo pomogła, gdy załoga otrzymała zadanie na tej planecie. (TOS: Friday's Child; ) :McCoy jest widziany na nagraniu z 2260s w mundurze z insygniami Enterprise. Wielu fanów zauważyło, że w zasadzie McCoy powinien nosić pilot version mundur Gwiezdnej Floty. Pięcioletnia misja Dołączywszy do załogi , już w 2266 roku, McCoy zastąpił Dr. Mark Pipera jako główny oficer medyczny i chirurg pokładowy. Jego przydziałowa kwatera nosiła numer "3F 127" i mieściła się na pokładzie 9, sekcja 2. Kirk zazwyczaj zwał go "Bones" (skrót od "sawbones", dawnego określenia chirurga). (TOS: The Man Trap) 2266 rok |thumb|left|Trzej przyjaciele w [[2267]] Data gwiezdna 1513.1: O czasie gwiezdnym 1513.1, podczas rutynowego badania archeologów na planecie M-113, McCoy spotkał swą dawną miłość, Nancy Crater. Nie wiedział, że prawdziwa Nancy została zamordowana i zastąpiona całe lata wcześniej przez "istotę z M-113". Ostatni przedstawiciel wymarłej cywilizacji z M-113 był telepatą i metamorfem, który do życia potrzebował soli. Zlokalizowawszy potencjalne źródło pokarmu przybierał atrakcyjną dla niego postać, po czym hipnotyzował ofiarę i zabierał z jej ciała całą sól; McCoy widział w nim Nancy, którą znał wiele lat wcześniej. Gdy istota zaczęła mordować członków załogi Enterprise na powierzchni planety i na pokładzie, trzeźwy osąd McCoya został poważnie zakłócony przez jego uczucia względem Nancy. Tylko dlatego, że Spock został zaatakowany i życie kapitana Kirka było w niebezpieczeństwie, Dr. McCoy był w końcu zdolny przejrzeć iluzję Nancy, co zmusiło go do zabicia ostatniego przedstawiciela gatunku (TOS: The Man Trap) 2267 rok thumb|Z [[Tonia Barrows w 2267]] Data gwiezdna 3025.3: W początkach roku 2267 Enterprise odwiedził Shore Leave Planet zlokalizowaną w rejonie Omicron Delta. Krótko po przesłaniu się na jej powierzchnię McCoy zameldował, że widzi Wielkiego, Białego Królika, za którym podąża mała dziewczynka. Późniejsze dochodzenie ujawniło, ze na tej planecie każda fantazja staje się rzeczywistością. Gdy spacerował po łąkach z kancelistką Tonia Barrows, znaleźli suknię księżniczki, dokładnie taką, o jakiej myślała Barrows. McCoy zachęcił Barrows do przebrania się, a potem zaczął z nią flirtować, mówiąc w pewnym momencie, że nie ma się czego obawiać, skoro jest tu "dzielny rycerz ku jej obronie". Wkrótce potem ukazał się Czarny Rycerz na koniu, z nastawioną lancą. Sądząc, ze to wszystko jest nieszkodliwą iluzją, McCoy nie próbował uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa – i ugodzony w pierś zginął na miejscu. Został następnie zabrany pod ziemię, uzdrowiony, I powrócił na powierzchnię w towarzystwie dwóch kabaretowych chórzystek znanych mu z Rigel II. Barrow zazdrośnie odebrała go dziewczynom, nie zważając na to, że były one jedynie fantazją. (TOS: Shore Leave) Data gwiezdna 3196.1: Po odkryciu pierwszego opartego na krzemie organizmu żywego na planecie Janus VI, samicy Horta, McCoy stał się pierwszym ksenolekarzem, zdolnym uzdrowić całkowicie obcą istotę, lecząc jej ranę przez swoiste "obandażowanie" jej termobetonem "Do licha, Jim, zaczynam myśleć, że zdołam wyleczyć przeziębienie" (TOS: The Devil in the Dark) Data gwiezdna 3417.3-3417.7: O dacie gwiezdnej 3417, McCoy odzyskał wycięte mu w dzieciństwie migdałki, wskutek działania pyłków rośliny z Omikrona. Mimo że zbuntował się wtedy tak samo jak reszta załogi, wrócił razem z innymi na statek, gdyb tylko pyłki zostały unieszkodliwione (TOS: This Side of Paradise) thumb|left|Pozorna śmierć doktora McCoy Podczas badania zaburzeń czasowych na starożytnej planecie McCoy przypadkowo wstrzyknął sobie dużą dawkę specyfiku o nazwie cordrazyna, czego rezultatem była czasowa psychoza i paranoiczne wizje, przez które uciekł na powierzchnię planety. Kirk, Spock, i towarzysząca im drużyna podążyli za nim w ruiny dawnej cywilizacji gdzie odkryty został Strażnik Wieczności, antyczny portal czasowy Wciąż w stanie pobudzenia McCoy przeszedł przez portal, który przetransportował go w ziemską przeszłość, powodując zmianę historii, w której nie było już Federacji ani Enterprise. Kirk ai Spock pospieszyli za nim do roku 1930, do New York, gdzie napotkali pracownicę socjalną Edith Keeler. Zrozumiawszy, że właśnie ratując ją ozdrowiały McCoy zmienił linię czasu, Kirk powstrzymał przyjaciela przed działaniem, pozwalając Keeler umrzeć. (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever) Data gwiezdna 3497.2: Po powrocie na Capella IV, McCoy pomógł Kirk w negocjacjach o wydobycie dylitu z przywódcą Capellan Teerem, które to rozmowy zostały zakłócone przez Klingona. Po śmierci Teera drużyna z Enterprise musiała uciekać wraz z jego ciężarną żoną, Eleen. McCoy był zmuszony użyć nietypowego podejścia do pacjenta (i.e. "a right cross"), ale udało mu się odebrać poród nowego Teera, prawowitego przywódcy Capellan. Eleen, zafascynowana McCoyem, nazwała dziecko Leonard James Akaar, ku niezadowoleniu Spocka, który skomentował to tak, że teraz Kirk I McCoy będą nieznośnie napuszeni przez co najmniej miesiąc. (TOS: Friday's Child) 2268 rok thumb|Dr. McCoy ma nareszcie ostatnie słowo Data gwiezdna 3842.3: Mimo że nie był ekspertem od wolkańskiej anatomii i fizjologii, McCoy dokonał udanej operacji serca Ambassadora Sareka z Vulcana, ojca Spocka, gdy Sarek przeżył niemal śmiertelny atak serca na pokładzie Enterprise. Dysponując krwią pobraną od Spocka, McCoy przeprowadził operację na otwartym sercu, podczas gdy Enterprise był pod ostrzałem statku z układu Oriona. Mimo niepokoju o pchniętego nożem kapitana, fazerów atakujących statek, i tego, że dawca krwi usiłował wstać, by wrócić na służbę, McCoy zakończył pomyślnie operację i Sarek powrócił do zdrowia. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Data gwiezdna 5431.4: Podczas kartografowania systemu gwiezdnego Sigma Draconis the USS Enterprise napotkał statek Eymorg, którego pasażerka, Kara odebrała przytomność całej załodze. Po przebudzeniu odkryli, że mózg Spocka został skradziony. Ku uldze McCoya ciało Spocka było wciąż żywe; McCoy nie tylko to odnotował, ale też dopasował do ciała system kontroli, który pozwalał nim kierować. Gdy mózg Spocka został zlokalizowany na planecie Sigma Draconis VI, gdzie kontrolował cały system podziemnego miasta, McCoy użył zaawansowanej technologii miejscowych, by odkryć, jak należy połączyć mózg z powrotem z jego ciałem. Efekt szybkiej nauki nie był dość trwały, jednak McCoy zdążył połączyć centrum mowy z organami głosowymi Spocka, a to starczyło, by Wolkanin mógł pokierować doktorem przez resztę procedury medycznej. (TOS: Spock's Brain) thumb|left|Spotkanie McCoya i Natiry Data gwiezdna 5476.3: W 2268 u doktora McCoy zdiagnozowano śmiertelną chorobę, znaną jako xenopolycythemia; został mu wtedy rok życia. Wkrótce potem Enterprise napotkał asteroidę-statek Yonada z układu Fabrini, gdzie doktor spotkał najwyższą kapłankę swego ludu, Natira. McCoy dołączył do Natiry i ludu Fabrini, otrzymując instrument posłuszeństwa, podskórny implant. Później jednak zmienił zdanie i postanowił odejść, by przemierzać galaktykę w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa na swą chorobę. Kirk i Spock odkryli, że Fabrini mają lekarstwo na xenopolycythemię w swojej bazie danych, uleczyli McCoya i zabrali go z powrotem na pokład Enterprise. (TOS: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky) Data gwiezdna 5693.2: W 2268 USS Enterprise odnalazł przepływający ruchem wahadłowym przez interfazę przestrzenną. Jego załoga wymordowała się nawzajem wskutek kosmicznego szaleństwa, które ja ogarnęło. Gdy załoga Enterprise zaczęła zdradzać objawy tej samej choroby, McCoy odkrył, że jest ona wywołana dłuższą ekspozycją na interfazę. Choroba została powstrzymana po tym, jak McCoy szsyntetyzował lekarstwo zawierające theragen (klingoński gaz bojowy o działaniu paraliżującym system nerwowy), zmieszany z pitnym alkoholem. (TOS: The Tholian Web) 2269 rok Data gwiezdna 5221.3-5221.8: Data gwiezdna 5221.3-5221.8: W 2269 podczas misji kartografowania gwiazd na zewnętrznym skraju zbadanej przestrzeni galaktyki, pełniła funkcje oficer medycznego. Znajdował się na mostku U.S.S. Enterprise po tym jak została złapana w grawitację martwej gwiazdy. McCoy był zaniepokojony jak wydostaną się z orbity. W jej orbicie rozpoznał obiekt jako statek kosmiczny, jakiego do tej pory nie widzieli. Był członkiem zespołu zwiadowczego z Kapitanem Kirk, Spock, Scotty, który odwiedził obcy statek. Podczas badania obcego statku stwierdził, że uszkodzenia statku był wynikiem wypadku. Badając statek miał wrażenie, że coś ich obserwowało. Co Spock wytłumaczył to jako psychologiczny symptom ukrytego prymitywnego przesądu, strach prymitywnych ludzi stojących wobec czegoś nieznanego. Kiedy dotarli do centrum kontroli statku kosmicznego, zauważył że dookoła krawędzi drzwi promieniował rodzaj światła. Po obejrzeniu wiadomości obcego kapitana, doszło do eksplozji i członkowie zespołu zostali transportowani na Enterprise. Po powrocie na Enterprise został wezwany do inżynierii, żeby w razie potrzeby mógł udzielić pomocy uwiezionemu włazie rdzenia inżynierii. Kiedy obca forma życia przejęła statek i wyłączyła systemy podtrzymania życia McCoy, uważał że ich nie potrzebował załogi statku, gdyż forma życia przetrwała tysiąclecia w martwym kadłubie. Jedyne co musiała zrobić to przetrwać załogę i przejąć całkowitą kontrolę. Kirk uważał, że była trzymana przez siłę magnetyczną martwej gwiazdy, dlatego do ucieczki potrzebuje statek i załogę do jego utrzymania. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) W 2269 McCoy otrzymał awans; od tej pory nosi insygnia komandora. Pozostawał w tej randze ponad 25 lat. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) :Mundur McCoy'a zmieniał się z komandora na komandora porucznika i z powrotem w trakcie trwania serii TAS, prawdopodobnie wskutek limitu budżetowego wytwórni Filmation i wielokrotnego wykorzystywania ujęć postaci. To samo działo się ze Scottym. Data gwiezdna 5371.3: Około czasu gwiezdnego 5371.3 kapitan Kirk potrzebował rady McCoya jako eksperta od psychologii, czy mieszkańcy planety Mantilles powinni zostać ostrzeżeni przed nieuniknionym niebezpieczeństwem ze strony niezidentyfikowanej kosmicznej chmury, przygotowującej się do pożarcia ich planety. McCoy, zorientowawszy się, że zostały tylko cztery godziny i dziesięć minut do katastrofy, stwierdził, że na planecie wybuchnie powszechna panika, co Kirk uściślił jako "ślepą panikę".Spock był jednak innego zdania: uważał, ze jeśli mieszkańcy dowiedzą się, co ich czeka, będą mogli uratować choćby małą część populacji. McCoy zgodził się ze Spockiem, dowiedziawszy się, że Bob Wesley był gubernatorem planety, i ponaglił Kirka, by się z nim skontaktował.(TAS: One of Our Planets Is Missing) thumb|McCoy , starzejący się szybko na [[Taurus II (Murasaki 312)|Taurus II]] Data gwiezdna 5483.7: Później, tego samego roku, McCoy znalazł się w składzie drużyny, przesłanej na powierzchnię planety Taurus II. Tym samym znalazł się między tymi, którzy ulegli wpływowi mieszkających tam kobiet z Taurean , kontrolujących męskie umysły. Podobnie jak inni McCoy został pozbawiony "siły życiowej", co sprawiło, że starzał się o dziesięć lat każdego dnia. Niezdolny do przeciwdziałania temu efektowi, McCoy zaaplikował hyposprayem dawkę cortropine'y sobie i każdemu z drużyny , by poprawić ich stan. Wszyscy oni zostali w końcu ocaleni przez żeńską część załogi Enterprise , którą dowodziła Uhura I przywróceni do poprzedniego wieku dzięki schematom, zachowanym w pamięci systemu transportera. (TAS: The Lorelei Signal) Data gwiezdna 5499.9: O dacie gwiezdnej 5499.9, podczas badania oceanu planety Argo celem odkrycia przyczyn regularnych wstrząsów sejsmicznych, Kirk i Spock zostali oddzieleni od reszty zwiadu podczas ataku morskiego drapieżcy Zostali później odnalezieni, ale zaadaptowani do oddychania pod wodą, wyposażeni w skrzela i błony pławne. Dr. McCoy mógł utrzymać ich przy życiu na pokładzie Enterprise, nie potrafił jednak odwrócić procesu. Musiał wrócić na Argo celem wyświetlenia tej tajemnicy. Kirk i Spock odnaleźli podwodne miasto Aquan, i odkryli w miejskich zapiskach terapię, która mogła przywrócić ich do stanu wyjściowego (przy użyciu jadu innego drapieżnika sur-snake). Mając próbkę jadu, McCoy mógł opracować szczepionkę. Szczepionka niemal zabiła Kirka, ale terapia okazała się skuteczna. Kirk i Spock zostali całkowicie uleczeni. (TAS: The Ambergris Element) Data gwiezdna 5591.2: O dacie gwiezdnej 5591.2, McCoy wrócił wraz z innymi na Shore Leave Planet celem wypoczynku. Szybko jednak odkryli, że Strażnik zmarł, a centralny komputer planety zbuntował się przeciw swemu programowi, zagrażając drużynie i porywając Uhurę pod powierzchnię planety McCoy postanowił oszukać program, by ten zabrał tam również Spocka. W tym celu podał mu zastrzyk melanexu, anastetyku, powodującego utratę przytomności i przebarwienie skóry u Wolkan. McCoy i Sulu zostali później zagrożeni przez manifestację ziejącego ogniem smoka, ale zostali ocaleni, gdy Uhura i inni "dogadali się" z komputerem. (TAS: Once Upon a Planet) 2270 rok Data gwiezdna 5275.6-5276.8: W 2270, nadzorując dostawę medykamentów na planetę Dramia, McCoy został aresztowany pod zarzutem masowego morderstwa kolonistów na Dramia II dziewiętnaście lat wcześniej. McCoy obawiał się, że mógł rzeczywiście przypadkowo wywołać zarazę, która wyniszczyła Dramian i że może zostac skazany. Tymczasem Enterprise odwiedziło Dramia II i odkryło ocalałego kolonistę imieniem Kol-Tai, który przejawił chęć pomocy doktorowi. W drodze powrotnej na Dramię statek przeszedł przez zorzę, w której odkryto źródło zarazy. Spock pomógł MacCoyowi uciec z więzienia i nakazał mu znaleźć lekarstwo na zarazę, która teraz zagrażała załodze Enterprise. McCoy odkrył lekarstwo w szczepionce przeciw saurianskiemu wirusowi i zdołał uleczyć załogę. McCoy został później odznaczony przez Dramian podczas kilku ceremonii, za jego osiągnięcia na polu międzygwiezdnej medycyny. (TAS: Albatross) Jako "staromodny doktor" w XXIII wieku McCoy objawiał ambiwalentny stosunek do nowoczesnych technologii. Wierzył w możliwości organizmu do samoregeneracji , uważał też, że trochę cierpienia jest dobroczynne dla duszy, ale jednocześnie cieszyły go możliwości medycyny XXIII wieku i ubolewał nad tym, jak barbarzyńska była ta z przeszłości.(TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver, The City on the Edge of Forever; ) Był też podejrzliwy wobec zdobyczy nowoczesnej technologii, zwłaszcza transportera. (TOS: Space Seed, Obsession; ; TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Będąc technicznie jedynie komandorem porucznikiem, McCoy pozostawał jedyną osobą na pokładzie "Enterprise", która mogła rozmawiać z kapitanem jak równy z równym i przeciwstawiać się jego zdaniu. Nie zapominając o przeprosinach, jeśli był w błędzie, pozostawał silną indywidualnością o gwałtownym charakterze, zawsze na służbie, choć, jak sam mawiał, najpierw jest lekarzem, a dopiero potem oficerem. Jego nieugięty charakter można było zobaczyć podczas wielu misji. Będąc na planecie Miri, McCoy odkrył szczepionkę na wirus długiego życia który zabił wszystkich dorosłych na planecie i pozostawił dzieci. Nie będąc pewnym właściwego dawkowania McCoy sam przyjął pierwsza dawkę szczepionki i w rezultacie mógł wyleczyć drożynę zwiadu. (TOS: Miri) thumb|left|McCoy z brodą Po zakończeniu "misji pięcioletniej" 2270 awansowany do stopnia komandora McCoy, zawsze skromnie określający siebie jako "po prostu starego wiejskiego lekarza", odszedł ze służby i zapuścił brodę. ( ) :Niektóre źródła podają, że McCoy prowadził prywatną praktykę medyczną między 2270 a 2272. Późniejsza kariera thumb|[[Komandor, circa 2272]] W dacie gwiezdnej 7210, dwa i pół roku później, przydział McCoya został wznowiony przez admirała Floty Nogurę, przy użyciu "mało znanej, prawie nieużywanej klauzuli aktywacji rezerwistów, na prośbę admirała Jamesa T. Kirka. McCoy służył jako szef sekcji medycznej podczas kryzysu pod kryptonimem V'Ger , a potem kontynuował służbę na pokładzie unowocześnionego Enterprise. ( ) Całe lata później, w dacie gwiezdnej 8130.3, Dr. McCoy służył jako instruktor Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty na pokładzie Enterprise pod dowództwem kapitana Spocka, pomagając w aklimatyzacji nowym lekarzom i pielęgniarkom Gwiezdnej Floty ,wprowadzając ich w arkana medycyny kosmicznej, i oceniając kadetów podczas psychologicznych testów w rodzaju scenariusza ''Kobayashi Maru''. Podczas lotu treningowego, obliczanego na trzy tygodnie, Enterprise zaatakował Khan Noonien Singh, który pragnął zemsty na Kirku za upokorzenie go i późniejszą śmierć jego żony. McCoy towarzyszył Kirkowi podczas zwiadu, mającego na celu ratowanie ocalałych naukowców, wcielających w zycie Projekt Genesis, i był świadkiem rezultatów pracy Carol Marcus nad uzdatnieniem planetoidy Regula. Przebywał na pokładzie Enterprise, gdy odbyła się bitwa w mgławicy Mutara. Był obecny w maszynowni, gdy kapitan Spock zjawił się tam z zamiarem wejścia do silnie napromieniowanej komory dylitu, celem naprawy napędu warp, by Enterprise mógł uciec przed samobójczym zamachem Khana. McCoy sprzeciwił się stanowczo, ale Spock obezwładnił go przy uzyciu Vulcan nerve pinch i (prawie niezauważalnie) przelał swą katra do umysłu doktora. Po udanej ucieczce i śmierci Spocka McCoy opłakiwał go razem z Kirkiem i resztą załogi, gdy Spock został złożony na spoczynek na nowo sformowanej planecie Genesis. ( ) Po powrocie na Ziemię załoga dowiedziała się, że ich statek ma zostać wycofany z eksploatacji. W tym czasie McCoy zaczął przejawiać dziwne i niepokojące zachowanie, prosząc Kirka o powrót na Vulcan. Ponieważ powszechnie uważano, że jest to wynik zbyt dużego stresu, McCoy szybko znalazł się pod nadzorem po tym, jak próbował zorganizować sobie transport na obecnie zakazaną planetę Genesis. Sprawę wolkańskiej katra wyjaśnił Kirkowi ojciec Spocka, Sarek, i rzucając na szalę swoją karierę, Kirk wraz z załoga uprowadzili doktora McCoy, ukradli Enterprise i skierowali się ku Genesis celem odnalezienia ciała Spocka i zabrania go na Vulcan. Mimo że Enterprise został zniszczony a syn Kirka zabity przez Klingonów, załodze udało się przejąć atakujący ich klingoński statek i zabrać doktora razem ze zregenerowanym ciałem Spocka naVulcan. Katra Spocka została połączona z jego ciałem podczas starożytnego rytuału fal-tor-pan, legendarnej wolkańskiej techniki. Mimo że bycie "strażnikiem wolkańskiej katra" jest uznawane za niebezpieczne dla istot innych gatunków, wygląda na to, że McCoy nie poniósł w tym incydencie żadnego uszczerbku. Po powrocie na Ziemię załoga stanęła przed sądem za pogwałcenie wielu punktów regulaminu Gwiezdnej Floty celem ratowania Spocka. W tym czasie McCoy i inni odkryli nieznaną sondę, wysłaną celem "sterylizacji" planety. Skierowane do niej wezwania zostały bez odpowiedzi. Spock odkrył zbieżność brzmienia sygnałów sondy z dźwiękami, wydawanymi przez przez wymarłe wieloryby a McCoy uczestniczył wkrótce w planowaniu przez Kirka wyprawy wstecz, do 20wiecznego San Francisco celem ocalenia pary wielorybów i ocalenia przyszłości. Został dołączony do Sulu i kapitana Scott'a w ich pracy nad przystosowaniem nowego "Enterprise" do przewiezienia tych ssaków. Później, w szpitalu w San Francisco, ratował ciężko rannego Chekova, przerwawszy swą pracę na chwilę po to, by pomóc pewnej starszej pani, cierpiącej na niewydolność nerek. Mając dostęp do zdobyczy medycyny XXIIIgo wieku kompletnie zaskoczył Xxtowiecznych lekarzy.. Towarzysząc załodze i wielorybom w powrocie na Ziemię i ocaleniu jej przed sondą McCoy został razem z resztą oczyszczony z zarzutów i przwrócony do służby na pokładzie nowego U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-A. ( ) W późniejszych dniach, ciesząc się z towarzystwa Kirk i Spock, McCoy mimo wszystko wciąż się z nimi sprzeczał (z Kirkiem z powodu podejmowania niepotrzebnego ryzyka, ze Spockiem zaś o to, że po odzyskaniu katra wciąż nie był on całkiem sobą). W rzeczywistości McCoy cierpiał raczej na brak prawdziwej rodziny i z powodu wiecznej niepewności co do następnego dnia. Podczas misji ratowania ambasadorów, uwięzionych na Nimbus III, Enterprise został porwany przez wolkańskiego renegata imieniem Sybok, który zmusił doktora McCoy do wyjawienia przyczyny jego głęboko skrytego cierpienia - utraty ojca - Kirkowi i Spockowi (see "Rodzina i przyjaźnie" ponizej). Po wydarzeniach, które nastąpiły i powrocie na Ziemię McCoy pogodził się wreszcie ze stratą i w pełni zaakceptował miłość i przyjaźń jego dwóch towarzyszy broni, którzy przypominali rodzinę, gdy razem spiewali przy obozowym ognisku. ( ). thumb|left|McCoy w [[2293]] Wkrótce o dacie gwiezdnej 9522, w 2293 roku, Enterprise został wysłany z misją dyplomatyczną celem eskortowania klingońskiego statku przy przestrzeń Federacji na rozmowy pokojowe. Gdy Enterprise z tajemniczych powodów ostrzelał statek, którym leciał kligońskii kanclerz Gorkon, Dr. McCoy przesłał się na pokład z kapitanem Kirkiem by asystować przy akcji ratunkowej. McCoy próbował ratować życie Gorkona, śmiertelnie porażonego przez fazer mordercy, ale był bezradny wobec mało mu znanej anatomii i fizjologii Klingonów. Kanclerz zmarł, a McCoy i Kirk zostali aresztowani pod zarzutem morderstwa. Podczas pokazowego procesu, na którym nie mieli nawet szans obrony, zostali skazani na dożywotnie ciężkie roboty na więziennej asteroidzie Rura Penthe. Szczęśliwie McCoy i Kirk zostali ocaleni przez Spocka na czas, by odkryć korzenie konspiracji Khitomera i uniemożliwić drugą próbę morderstwa podczas konferencji. To właśnie McCoy asystował Spockowi podczas modyfikacji torpedy fotonowej poprzez domontowanie sensoru plazmy, tak, że mogła wyszukać atakujący statek klingońskiego generała Changa. Potem McCoy pomógł zapobiec morderstwu prezydenta Federacji, ochraniając konferencję, na której wynegocjowano osiemdziesięcioletni traktat pokojowy między Federacją a Cesarstwem Klingonu. ( ) thumb|[[Admiral McCoy oprowadzany po przez Data w 2364]] O dacie gwiezdnej 41153.7 admirał Leonard McCoy, liczacy 137 lat, dokonywał inspekcji podczas jego pierwszej misji. Wyjaśnił jak wielkim zaszczytem jest służyć na statku o takiej nazwie, mówiąc do Daty "Traktuj ją jak damę... zawsze zawiezie cię do domu." (w języku angielskim słowo "statek" jest rodzaju żeńskiego) (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :McCoy miał rangę admirała, co znaczy, ze wcześniej musiał zostać awansowany na kapitana choć jego awans do rangi powyżej komandora nie został nigdy pokazany ani omówiony, w przeciwieństwie do jego końcowego stopnia admirała. Fani Star Trek prowadzili długie dysputy, czy kapitan McCoy był dyrektorem Akademii Medycznej Gwiezdnej Floty z późniejszym awansem na Naczelnego Chirurga Gwiezdnej Floty. Odpowiedni podręcznikStar Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual daje też wyjaśnienie, że McCoy mógł otrzymać stopień specjalny, znany jako "admirał oddziałowy". Rodzina i związki thumb|left|David McCoy Przodek doktora McCoy's, jego prapradziadek, znany był jako ogrodnik, miał najpiękniejszy ogród na południu. Wynalazł również znakomity środek chwastobójczy. (TAS: The Infinite Vulcan) Rodzina McCoy znana była również z przepisu na pieczoną fasolę, przechowywanego prze pokolenia. McCoy przygotował to danie dla Kirka i Spocka podczas ich kempingu w 2287. ( ) We wczesnej młodości McCoy wycierpiał wiele z powodu rodzinnych tragedii, co w końcu ukształtowało go w silną osobowość, jaką się stał. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy McCoy zmuszony był patrzeć na swego ojca, umierającego z powodu bolesnej, nieuleczalnej choroby. Ojciec błagał, by McCoy uwolnił go od bólu, ale doktor nie mógł tego zrobić, ciągle bowiem miał nadzieję znaleźć lekarstwo. Jego ojciec cierpiał jednak tak bardzo, że MacCoy przełamał się w końcu i odłączył podtrzymanie życia.. Wkrótce potem lekarstwo zostało odkryte, i McCoy przez wiele lat żałował niepotrzebnej śmierci swego ojca. ( ) McCoy ożenił się w końcu i miał córkę imieniem Joanna. Niestety małżeństwo zakończyło się gorzkim rozwodem, i został rozdzielony z córką, co pogłębiło jego tragedię. Jego córko przeprowadziła się w końcu na planetęCerberus by prowadzić tam szkołę, i wkrótce, w 2260 roku, zginęła wskutek katastrofy geologicznej. Szczęśliwie Cerberus został ocalony dzięki akcji Carter Winstona. McCoy był mu za to wdzięczny i szczerze mu podziękował, gdy dziesięć lat później został on ocalony przez Enterprise. (TAS: The Survivor) W 2254, McCoy popadł w zauroczenie swoją znajomą, Nancy Crater. Nancy nazywała go pieszczotliwie "Plum". Szli każde swoją drogą od 2256 roku, i nie widzieli się aż do roku 2266, gdy McCoy spotkał stworzenie, które przybrało postać Nancy. (TOS: The Man Trap) W roku 2268 (podczas pobytu na statku Yonada), McCoy zakochał się i ożenił z Natirą. Choć technicznie rzecz biorąc to małżeństwo zostało anulowane przez usunięcie "instrumentu posłuszeństwa", McCoy i Natira nadal żywili do siebie silne uczucia i doktor poprosił ją, by odeszła wraz z nim. Odmówiła, tłumacząc, że jej miejsce jest razem z jej ludem. Planowali spotkać się znowu za rok, gdy Yonada osiągnie system słoneczny gdzie jej lud znajdzie nowy dom. (TOS: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky) :Choć nie jest to pokazane na ekranie, Kirk był chyba pewny, że uda mu się przyprowadzić ''Enterprise we właściwe miejsce, gdzie Yonadanie znajdą swą nową planetę Jednak dalszy los tej znajomości nie jest znany.'' Przyjaciele thumb|Wspólny drink w [[2266]] McCoy nigdy nie odmawiał kielicha z kapitanem, zawsze miał zapas sauriańskiej brandy i niejeden raz urządzał kontrolowane libacje w ambulatorium. (TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver, The Enemy Within) Choć doceniał narodowe napoje alkoholowe ze swych rodzinnych stron, takie jak Kentucky bourbon i Tennessee whiskey, najbardziej lubił miętowa nalewkę. ( ) Przyrządzał tez drinka znanego jako Finagle's Folly "słynnego stąd do planety Orion." (TOS: The Ultimate Computer) Znany był też z tego, że dodawał whisky nawet do pieczonej fasoli. ( ) Jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi na pokładzie Enterprise byli kapitan Kirk i, co ciekawe, Spock. Przyjaźń doktora z Kirkiem datowała się z czasów, gdy Kirk przejął dowodzenie Enterprise, a on służył młodemu kapitanowi radą i pomocą. Jego legendarne spory z pół Wolkaninem, oficerem naukowym, (narodzone bardziej z dyskusji nad znaczeniem emocji i logiki niż rzeczywistych uprzedzeń) przesłaniały rzeczywisty szacunek i przyjaźń, jaką dla siebie żywili. Po jakimś czasie ci trzej działali niemal jak jedna osobowość, gdzie McCoy zawsze był pełen pasji i emocji, Spock obiektywny i logiczny, a Kirk sprawiał, że ich nastawienie zawsze służyło właściwemu celowi. Gdy doktor i Kirk byli obserwatorami uroczystości ślubnych Spocka na Wulcanie, McCoy nagle znalazł się przykrej sytuacji: miał patrzeć, jak jego dwaj najbliżsi przyjaciele walczą ze sobą na śmierć i życie jak życzyła sobie tego narzeczona Spocka. Zdecydowawszy się wreszcie na ludzki podstęp, poprosił o pozwolenie wyrównania szans w walce i uratował życie Kirka, ostentacyjnie wstrzyknąwszy mu kompozyd trójtlenowy , który miał poprawić jego wydolność oddechową, a który w rzeczywistości był neuroparalizatorem. Gdy Kirk wydawał się martwy, Spock wyszedł z transu i zerwał swe małżeństwo, po czyn niespodziewanie znalazł Kirka żywego na pokładzie Enterprise. (TOS: Amok Time) Na Minara II, Kirk, Spock i McCoy zostali porwani przez Vianów, i przymuszeni do wybrania jednego spośród siebie, który miał umrzeć podczas ich eksperymentów. Poświęcając się za pozostałych wbrew ich woli McCoy został poddany torturom, które niemal go zabiły, opo to tylko, by mógł zostać uzdrowiony przez Gem, również więźnia Vianów. To wszystko było testem, by zobaczyć, czy lud Gem jest wart ocalenia przez Vianów od wybuchu supernowej, w którą przekształcało się słońce Minara. (TOS: The Empath) Znane cytaty *''"On/ona nie zyje, Jim."'' (w różnych odcinkach) *''"Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem."'' (TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver) *''"Zaciągnąłem się, by uprawiać medycynę, nie po to, by rozpylono moje atomy tak i z powrotem po wszechświecie za pomoca tego gadżetu."'' (TOS: Space Seed) *''"Zamknij się, Spock, ratujemy cię!"'' (TOS: The Immunity Syndrome) *''"Hej, Jim-chłopcze, czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś naprawdę zimnej, miętowej nalewki rodem z Georgii, huh?"'' ({TOS: This Side of Paradise) *''"Do diaska, Jim - zaczynam myśleć, że potrafiłbym uleczyć przeziębienie!"'' (TOS: The Devil in the Dark) *''"Próbuję ci podziękować, ty spiczastouchy hobgoblinie!"'' (TOS: Bread and Circuses) *''"Dziecko mogłoby to zrobić... dziecko mogłoby to zrobić..."'' (TOS: Spock's Brain) *''"Chwileczkę, kapitanie, sir, wyjaśnię, co się stało. Namówił pan admirała Nogurę, by odwołał się do mało znanej, rzadko używanej klauzuli o aktywizacji rezerwistów. Mówiąc prostym językiem, kapitanie, they drafted me!"'' ( ) *''"Cóż Jim, słyszałem, że Chapel jest teraz MD. Cóż, potrzebuję głównej pielęgniarki, nie lekarki, która będzie się ze mną spierała o kazdą diagnozę. A w dodatku pewnie przebudowali całe ambulatorium! Już ja znam inżynierów, oni uwielbiają wszystko zmieniać!"'' ( ) *''"Biurokratyczna mentalność jest jedyną niezmienną we wszechświecie. We'll get a freighter."'' ( ) *''"Jestem lekarzem, dlatego wiem!"'' (TOS: Friday's Child) *''(Po zrozumieniu, że jest nosicielem katra Spocka) "Ten zielonokrwisty sukinsyn. To zemsta za wszystkie zbite przeze mnie argumenty."'' ( ) *''"Traktuj ją jak damę, a zawsze dowiezie cię do domu."'' (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Zobacz też *"I'm a doctor, not a..." Odznaczenia * Honorowa Legia Gwiezdnej Floty * Order Chirurga Gwiezdnej Floty * Fizjologia porównawcza Obcych której autorem był Dr. McCoy jest lekturą obowiązkową w Akademii Medycznej Gwiezdnej Floty od roku 2370s. * Capellanski Teer Leonard James Akaar został nazwany po doktorze i kapitanie po tym, jak McCoy pomógł mu przyjść na świat w 2267 * Admirał McCoy został zaproszony na inspekcję , podczas jego dziewiczej podróży w 2364. * Holograficzni Doktorzy, którzy otrzymywali przydziały w 24th wieku, włączyli McCoya do swych szablonów. Chronologia * 2227: Urodzony na Ziemi. * 2240s: Wstępuje na University of Mississippi; spotyka Emony Dax. **2245: Rozpoczyna praktykę medyczną. **2249: Narodziny córki imieniem Joanna *2250s: Wstępuje do Gwiezdnej Floty ** 2251: Rozpoczena program szczepień ochronnych na Dramia II. ** 2253: Opracowuje rewolucyjną procedurę medyczną, polegającą na łączeniu tkanki mózgowej z nerwową.. ** 2254: Poznaje i zakochuje się w Nancy Crater. ** 2256: Rozstaje się z Nancy. *2260s: Jako komandor porucznik odwiedza planetę Capella IV krótko przed dołączeniem do załogi Enterprise. * 2266-2270: Służy jako chirurg pokładowy naczelny oficer medyczny na pokładzie . ** 2268: Stawia u siebie diagnozę xenopolycythemia; krótko przed poślubieniem najwyższej kapłanki ludu Fabrini, kobiety imieniem Natira. ** 2269: Awansuje na komandora. * 2270: Odchodzi z Gwiezdnej floty na zakończenie misji pięcioletniej pod dowództwem Kirka. * 2272: Jego przydział zostaje reaktywowany na wniosek Kirka podczas kryzysu V'Ger. * 2285: Pełni role instruktora na USS Enterprise. * 2286: Jest szefem medycznym na . * 2293: Zostaje uwięziony naRura Penthe i ucieka by odkryć spisku Khitomera * 2364: Zwiedza nowozbudowany . Tło Leonard McCoy jest to postać, odtwarzana przez aktora imieniem DeForest Kelley. Kilka nowelizacji filmów podaje, że drugim imieniem McCoy'a był "Horatio", lecz nigdy nie zostało to potwierdzone na ekranie. thumb|Nancy Star Trek Concordance podaje, że jego córka Joanna urodziła się w okolicach roku 2249, i początkowo przechodziła szkolenie pielęgniarki. Potwierdza też, że pisali do siebie często, Dr. Gdy rozdzieliły ich obowiązki McCoya na pokładzie USS Enterprise. Star Trek Chronology podaje dodatkowe informacje o rozwodzie i o córce. Ten scenariusz podaje, że po rozwodzie McCoy zostawił swą prywatną praktykę (do której prawdopodobnie wrócił w 2270) by wstąpić do Gwiezdnej Floty. The Way to Eden miało oryginalny tytuł "Joanna", scenariusz został jednak zmieniony i Joanna stała sie Irina Galliulin. Powieść Shadows on the Sun zawiera historię małżeństwa i rozwodu, opowiadaną, gdy jego ex-żona przybywa na Enterprise-A by pomóc podczas światowego kryzysu na planecie, którą McCoy odwiedził krótko po ukończeniu medycyny. Podczas misji kobieta ginie – jak na ironię, zabita przez kogoś, komu McCoy uratował życie podczas swej pierwszej wizyty. Książka Star Trek Encyclopedia spekuluje, czy Emony Dax ai McCoy nie spotkali się gdzieś koło 2245, co bierze się z faktu, że McCoy nie zaczął jeszcze (lub przynajmniej nie ukończył) studiów medycznych, gdy się poznali. Jadzia Dax twierdziła stanowczo, że Bones i Emony spotkali się fizycznie, choćby na krótko. Animacja, utworzona dla Star Trek: The Animated Series pokazuje doktora jako pełnego komandora w obu seriach, choć co najmniej kilka błędnych ujęć pokazuje go z dystynkcjami komandora porucznika. Apokryf *W powieści David R. George III'go, Provenance of Shadows, McCoy został sportretowany w 2366, jako spokojny mieszkaniec domu na Ziemi, w obecnej Georgii. W tej historii ożenił się z Tonia Barrows, która w tej książce również doiżywa zaawansowanego wieku. Choć byli małżeństwem od dziesięcioleci, kiedy dokładnie się pobrali, nie zostało uściślone. *W powieściach, które pisze William Shatner, McCoy żyje i ma się dobrze jeszcze w 2379 dzieki temu, że różne części jego ciała zostały implantowane, nawet kilkakrotnie (jak sam mówi, ma trzecie serce, odrastające po nowym segmencie co miesiąc płuca, i dziesięć metrów sklonowanej tkanki w ciele). Z jego pomocy korzysta Julian Bashir usuwając implant Borg z mózgu Kirka, doradzając młodemu lekarzowi z pozycji swego doświadczenia, i jest pierwszą osobą, którą Kirk widzi po odzyskaniu przytomności. *W komiksie, będącym adaptacją powieści z serii Star Wars , "Dark Force Rising," McCoy (razem z Kirkiem i Spockiem) dają gościnny występ na planecie Jomark. eo:Leonard McCoy ca:Leonard McCoy de:Leonard McCoy en:Leonard McCoy es:Leonard H. McCoy fr:Leonard H. McCoy it:Leonard McCoy ja:レナード・マッコイ nl:Leonard McCoy ru:Леонард МакКой McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard H.